Velora Vessar
| Image = Velora-Vessar-by-Megzilla87.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = | Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 4 | AppID = Velora | Pre-StreamApp = true | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = true | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = true | Name = Velora VessarMatthew Mercer released a page of his DM notes containing a description of Velora. | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Elf | Class = | Age = Young child | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Alive (resurrected) | DeathReason = Either Keyleth's Sunburst spell or had already died beforehand | DeathEp = | Place = Syngorn | Family = Devana Vessar (elven mother) Syldor Vessar (elven father) Vax'ildan (half-elven half-brother) Vex'ahlia (half-elven half-sister) Percy de Rolo (human brother-in-law) | Connections = | Profession = | Stats = | StatsRef = | Level = | Abilities = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | Fanart = }} is the elven child of Syldor Vessar and Devana Vessar and half-sister of Vax'ildan and Vex'ahlia. As an NPC, Velora is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Velora has dirty-blonde or brown hair and a stuffed owlbear. Personality Velora is young, with a positive and inquisitive disposition. She "loves animals and bugs." Biography Background Vox Machina first met Velora while doing odd jobs in Emon. Her father Syldor was there on business as the ambassador for Syngorn, and hired the party to search for his contact in the Tal'Dorei Council, who had gone missing. When Vax and Vex first discovered that their distant and neglectful father had married a fellow elf and now had a new child, they were initially resentful. However, they ended up adoring Velora, and Vex gave her a necklace before they parted ways. Vox Machina entered the Feywild to seek Fenthras in their quest to defeat the Chroma Conclave. Upon entering Syngorn, the party sought Syldor for information and diplomatic papers, reuniting with Velora in the process. Velora was excited to see her half-siblings again, and Vox Machina taught her a few "bad words" like "take a dump" and "poo" (much to her delight and her mother's chagrin). Before the party left, Vax told Velora that she isn't their half-sister—she's their sister. ' Velora was kidnapped and put into a trance by Vecna. The newly-ascended god magically suspended the defenseless elf within his ribcage as a living shield...and a taunt to her half-brother Vax and half-sister Vex (the Champions of the Raven Queen and Pelor, respectively). Though Velora was freed from the literal cage and Vex caught her as she fell, Vex realized to her horror that Velora was already dead, but whether she died before the battle or due to Keyleth's ''Sunburst spell is unknown. ''' After the battle, Kashaw performed a resurrection ritual on Velora. Vex contributed her arrow with the owl-bear feather, Vax gave her Simon, his Serpent Belt, and Zahra loaned her moonstone. The ritual was a success and Velora returned to life, seemingly with no memory of her abduction, and happy to be with her brother and sister. Relationships Vax'ildan and Vex'ahlia with her older siblings, Vax'ildan and Vex'ahlia|artist=David Rodrigues|source=https://twitter.com/3rdclover/status/758279134627917824}}]] Character Information Abilities Notable Items * Owlbear feather (given to her by Vex'ahlia ) * Serpent Belt (named Simon; given to her by Vax'ildan ) Quotations "Shit!" (said after Vex'ahlia and Vax'ildan taught her the word during their visit to Syngorn) Trivia References Art: Category:Syngorn Category:Resurrected Characters